Miss you
by Chigor
Summary: Barry Allen is imprisoned in the Speed force and Iris is in zombie phase. Joe is doing everything possible to get him out. Will the fastest man alive be reunited with his family and the love of his life? Two-Shot.
1. chapter 1

"I have to leave dad. " Iris says as she sits on the couch and talks with her dad.

"No baby, you don't have to. We all miss him Iris, Barry will come back to us. I know it, I have hope." Joe assures his daughter.

"But Dad, I don't think I can go on without him, I don't think I can spend each passing day in Central City. Everything reminds me of him. CCPD, Jitters, Our loft, CCPN, STAR Labs, even this house. I can't take it dad. Once Savitar was gone I thought the war was over, I thought we were free, I thought we actually won, I thought... I t... "

"Shh... " Joe interrupts and pulls her into a hug as she cries into his chest.

"I... I miss him Dad." Iris says as Joe starts to sob.

"Shh.. I know baby, I know."

-Page Break-

"Harry!!" Joe screams as he walks into Star Labs.

Harry walks in with Cisco in toe. "What is it Joe?" he asks with a hard time.

"We need to find a way to get my son out of that hell hole he's in. We can't just leave him in there to rot."

"Joe," Harry pinches the bridge of his nose as he speaks, "To remove a speedster from the speed force, another speedster has to take his place in there. We've already been through this before Joe, there is no helping Barry at this point except we have another speedster willing and ready to take his place in the speed force. "

"We can't not do something" Joe looks to Cisco "Cisco, Barry is your best friend right? can't we at least try to get him out of there. "

"I want Barry out of there more than anything right now okay, but it's beyond me. I've thought of everything possible to bring him back. I thought of using the Speed Cannon I used to bring Jay back but then if we release him they'll just come back for him again. We have to face it Joe, Barry isn't coming back. I'll be in my workshop" Cisco says and walks out.

Joe wears a heartbreaking look on his face. Ever since The speed force took Barry, Iris had been like a walking corpse. She never ate, never talked to anyone but him. Wally hadn't been himself. Of course he had been doing well as Central City's hero but he missed his brother although he tried to hide it. Cisco was closed off from everyone else, Harry was trying to keep the team together with Julian. He on the other hand was trying so much to be strong for his kids but deep down, he was in so much pain. He could literally feel the agony that Barry was going through. If he could only find a way to free Barry. he didn't deserve to suffer, he thought.

"We will find a way" Joe yelled, "Barry has suffered enough. God, it's been three months and we're just going to leave him there? Harry what if it was Jesse the Speed Force whisked away? Would this be your reaction to everything? I remember that you almost turned the world upside down because Zoom took her. " He starts to sob "This is Barry we are talking about. He's my son Harry. My son! "

"Joe. " he comes closer "We don't know what to do. The Speed force can be very catastrophic at times. We can't just tamper with it without taking precautions. We also can't send other speedsters into the speed force, Wally and Jay have had their fair share of hell in there and Barry wouldn't want any of them to go through that pain." He puts a hand on Joe's shoulder. "We have to hope that he gets out of there on his own if he can. "

"I think I know a way to get him out of there. " A voice resonates from behind them. They turn to see Caitlin standing at the entrance with a wide smirk on her face.


	2. Reunited

So guys, this is the final part of my two-shot. I have absolutely no experience as a writer but I still hope you like it.

Enjoy!

-Page Break-

Harry, Wally, Joe and Cisco are all assembled in the cortex to hear Caitlin's plan as she requested the entire team's presence.

Caitlin looks around "Where's Iris and Julian?" she asks "The whole team needs to be here."

"Julian is taking care of some stuff at CCPD and I don't want Iris to be any part of this until we are sure whatever your master plan is will work." Joe states.

"So what's the plan Dr. Snow." Harry asks.

"Well," Caitlin starts "When I was with Savitar, he mentioned how he got out of the speed force prison and I think there might be a way to get Barry out without replacing him."

"How?" Wally asks.

Caitlin with a smirk on her face, pulls out a white stone from her pocket "Say hello to Philosopher's Stone version 2.0." she says as she holds it up for them to see.

"How the hell did you get that?! " Cisco asks clearly shocked at the presence of another philosopher's stone.

"Savitar deviced a way to get out of the speed force without a speedster if Cisco and Barry ever succeeded in putting him back there. He found out that once he revealed himself to Barry, he had altered the timeline so he upgraded the stone to be able to totally destroy the speed force prison, just in case. I don't really know how he did it but he was sure it would work. This might be the only way to save Barry." Caitlin explained.

"And I believe that getting the stone into the speed force would require a speedster to do it right?" Harry asked clearly seeing where it would lead to. Caitlin nods but adds "I know what you fear but it's going to destroy the speed force prison. Where there is no prison then no prisoner is needed."

"If this is the only way then I'm all for it. As long as I have my son home." Joe states. He wants Barry back more than anything and is willing to do anything to free him and Iris from pain.

"I'll do it." Wally states as every one turns to his direction. "I'll throw the stone into the speed force."

"As long as it's not dangerous to you son. " Joe tells him as the hope in his eyes is evident.

"But how will Barry get out once the prison is destroyed? " Cisco asks. "The speed force is very tricky, they might find a way to keep him there."

Before Caitlin can answer Harry beats her to it "I believe you still know how to Vibe Ramon. "

Cisco grins. "This is going to be an epic prison break." He yells "To The pipeline. "

-Page Break-

"Are you ready?" Cisco asks Wally.

"I'm more than ready. We'll see Barry again." Wally smiles at Cisco which he returns as he hands Wally the stone. "Run Wally, Run" Cisco says asWally disappears into the pipeline.

Back in the cortex, Caitlin is monitoring Wally's speed and his vitals with Harry while Joe is watching what is going on in the pipeline. "The portal's open" Joe announces as Wally and Cisco arrive in the cortex shortly after with grins on their faces. "The prison is gone everyone, but Barry needs to be vibed out of there. Can someone call Iris? "

"Why do we need Iris? " Wally asks clearly as confused as the rest of the team.

"Because she's the one who got him out the last time" Cisco answers with a 'Do you need to ask?' face.

"Ramon, we can't let her know about this yet. " Harry scolded

"Let me go with you, leave Iris out of this." Joe added.

"Okay, Okay sheesh!" Cisco agrees with his hands in the air.

-Page Break-

Everyone is in the breach room as Cisco and Joe are trying to vibe Barry out of the speed force.

"Are you certain this will work Dr Snow" Harry asks not entirely convincedwith the plan.

"We all want to see Barry again Harry. that's why I brought the stone immediately I found it. Barry will be fine" Caitlin tells him as he nods and the hear a loud thud and they look and see Barry inside the breach room with Joe and Cisco still in the suit and tie he was taken with.

Barry looks around and looks at himself, wondering how it's even possible. He looks to Joe and before he could say anything he was already engulfed in a hug "Barry, son" Joe calls with tears in his eyes. Barry is crying already, he never thought that this was possible, to be reunited with his family again. He thought he would be lost forever but his family found him again. Cisco hugs his best friend while sobbing as well.

"It's good to see you again Barry" Harry states with a smile as he hugs Barry.

"Barry, I'm so glad you're alright." Caitlin tells him as she hugs him too.

Wally is the last to react. He was very happy to see his brother and teacher again. He goes and wraps Barry up in a hug. "Glad to see that you're out of that hell hole".

Barry smiles at everyone with tears streaming down his face. He looks around and asks, "Where's Iris. "

"She's at CCPN, we're going to surprise her" Joe states with a smile.

Caitlin speaks up "Let's go get you checked out and then you can change into fresh clothes"

-Page Break-

Iris is sitting on the couch and looking at a framed picture of her and Barry on New years. She couldn't get Barry out of her head. It just wasn't humanly possible to achieve. She missed the love of her life and couldn't even imagine what he was going through in that hell hole.

The sound of the door opening brought her out of her train of thought. She looks to see that its her dad with a grin plastered on his face.

"Hey babe, guess who I found. " He goes out of the way to reveal Barry, the man that she had been seeing in her dreams for three straight months, standing at the door smiling at her.

"Barry?" She asks tears already in her eyes. Barry smiles, "It's me Iris, I'm back" He walks closer to her as she's already crying. He wraps her in his arms "Barry... " "Shh... I'm here now, it's okay baby".

-Page Break-

Barry and Iris are sitting and talking about what has been going on the last three months and his experience in the speed force.

"My life has been empty without you Barry. I was in a prison of my own. The thought of not seeing you again left me agonized. The thought of you suffering in there the way Wally did, I couldn't bear it." Iris states.

"The speed force prison was tormenting. I kept on seeing my father's death over and over like I was reliving that time. I couldn't stop it. Nothing could take me away from that agony. Then after some time it disappeared, and the pain was gone like it never existed. I never knew I was being saved until I saw Joe calling out to me. I reached out to him and he pulled me back to earth. And the only thing I could think of was seeing you again Iris. I really missed you. You are all I thought of till I came back. I love you Iris, and I promise I will never leave your side again, ever." Barry says with all the sincerity and love in his eyes.

"I love you too Barry." Iris replies and both of them share a kiss. They both missed being able to kiss each other and feel each other. For now they didn't care what was going on in the outside world. For now, they would only concentrate on their happiness.

And I'm done, please correct me anywhere I'm wrong. this is my first story and I know it's isn't really standard but I do hope you enjoyed.!

Review please!

xoxo


End file.
